


Restraint, Control, and I Love You

by ElReyCiervo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Intimacy, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post Revolution, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Queer Dom/sub, Queer Themes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft and Spicy, Subspace, The feeling where you just want a fic thats hot but also soft and sweet, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Toys, Trans Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Author Writing Queer Characters, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElReyCiervo/pseuds/ElReyCiervo
Summary: A long, stressful week gives way to a quiet Saturday evening that ends up not being so quiet. Connor and Nines have been looking forward to the all week, and damn anyone that bothers them tonight. Connor had been *this* close to drumming a groove in his work desk in anticipation to Saturday, while Nines nearly shredded (read: flexed off) his shirt with how hard he had been crossing his arms.Saturday is time for Connor to take control and Nines to crumble into a beautiful, wet, lace-clad vision before him. Connor can't wait to get Nines to break softly for him. Nines can't wait to let go of all his worries and let Connor take control for the evening.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Restraint, Control, and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Detroit: Become Human
> 
> Words: 3111
> 
> Content (but not exactly warning): Dom/sub dynamics, nonspecific genitalia for Nines (“hole” to refer to what he has between his legs), lingerie, and one or two choice words referring to cock-sucking. Nines can be read as trans. I wrote his genitals very nonspecific so the reader can pretty much decide. Maybe Nines is trans, maybe Nines is specifically nonbinary. Only Nines knows ;)
> 
> Notes: Come one, come all to Rey’s first spicy fic. Thanks to one specific pic from Twitter (linked at the bottom) and the wonderful RK860 Discord server, have some spicy Dom Connor and sub Nines where the spice is intermixed with love and praise and goodness. I haven’t really written smut/spice/whatever before, so I wanted this to explore a balance between how D/s doesn’t have to be hard or painful or intimidating. It can be soft and loving and still be hot and oh, my rA9, did he really just do that???
> 
> Just to note: Connor has discovered he likes domming because 1) he likes to be in control of situations, 2) he likes taking care of Nines, 3) he can challenge himself to figure out new ways to satisfy and play with Nines, and 4) Nines always looks so beautiful and makes the best noises. On the other hand, Nines figures out he likes subbing because 1) it gives him a way to mellow out his constantly working advanced processors, 2) he enjoys following commands (when he feels like it), 3) it gives him the opportunity to feel soft, small, and safe in a way he can't during normal times, 4) he likes the look on Connor's face and the sound of Connor's voice when he does a good job for him.

To say that this week had been stressful for Connor and Nines would have be an understatement.

Two android murders solved, three more that they were still working on, a missing human-android couple, and a whole group of aggressive anti-android protestors that they had to hold overnight. Connor had been working long hours with Hank and Nines had been doing the same with Gavin. Any free time that could have been had during the day was usually allotted to extra processing time as the androids ran through clues and reports, deliberately neglecting to tell their respective partners. Neither of them had wanted to hear their humans harping on them about burning themselves out, or frying their brains, or melting their heads by working too hard.

Humans were so strange and insistent.

But what had gotten the androids through the hell week was the knowledge of their mutual day off. Neither had to work on Sunday, but it was not Sunday which they were looking forward to the most. No, it was rather Saturday evening that had them exchanging glances and looks to one another every day this week. A hurried look here, a sly up-and-down there, and seconds-long touches that had been getting more desperate as the week progressed…

Connor had been _this_ close to drumming a groove into his desk, and Nines had been _this_ close to ripping his shirt with how hard he had been crossing his arms over his chest.

Thank rA9 it was Saturday.

It was 8 P.M. now and Nines felt like his whole body was working in overdrive. Frantic kisses exchanged between them both slowed to lazier, gentler, though equally heated ones has they passed the threshold of the door to their room. A light push of Connor’s hand against his clothed chest made Nines back up until he was at the bed.

They both needed this.

He waited. He knew what to do, what was going to happen.

Connor closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair they had not too far from the bed. He looked poised and immaculate, shirt long having been devested of him and his legs looking lean and strong in his crisp pants. Even in just pants, the air that he had around him was one of love, one of care, one of devotion.

One of respect.

One of _control_.

Nines heaved a breath when Connor pinned him with a long look. He was significantly more dressed than Connor, a form-fitting white shirt hugging his toned upper body and his usual dark pants conforming to the muscles of his butt and legs. (1) He knew what he looked like and what it was doing to Connor. The other’s optics were heavy, a rich brown that spoke of many things to come this evening. Nines knew what to do. Without having to be told, he turned in a slow, measured circle as he let Connor look at every inch of him in a show. Every plane, every curve, every dip, crevice, and bulge of his muscular form…it was all for Connor. Each movement of his body made him keenly aware of what Nines was wearing underneath his clothes.

“We’ve been waiting all week for this,” Connor smiled, breaking the charged, yet comfortable silence they had been in. “I think it’s time we had some fun, don’t you think?”

Two hours later, and Nines feels as if he is going to deactivate.

He was a mess of moans and tears.

His arms were tied to the headboard above him, muscles straining to get some relief, but knowing that he must not break the silk ties that were wrapped around his wrists. He had been trying to hold in his high moans as Connor sat on the chair with a little remote in hand. The toy to the remote had been buzzing in his hole at the highest setting for a while.

This was what torture must be like.

He had been on the edge for a maddening thirty minutes at the tail end this two-hour session so far. He strained and bucked in the bed, but he knew he _had_ to be a good boy like Connor had wanted and not break the restraints—and Connor reminded him of such very plainly (and pointedly) when Nines arched particularly high on a sudden lurch in the power of the toy in him.

Nines, tear-streaked and flushed a lovely powder blue, painted a beautiful picture in his black lace male lingerie. The top is a halter, stretching up behind his neck; the sharp diagonal angles of the thin fabric contrasted against his large pectorals. The lace swirled and wound in circular patterns to cup them, ending with a looser frill design at the bottom of the lingerie top around his ribs. His abdomen crunched and flexed as he moved. The thigh-high black socks that paired with the halter lingerie top were made of lace as well. The black was a beautiful pairing against his creamy synthskin, dotted with freckles and failing in some places as the black of his chassis peeked through. (2) Legs spread wide, the lace thigh-highs acted as a guide for the sight in between his legs.

He only had on the lingerie top and socks, but Connor was appreciating the messy wet show between the other man’s legs even without the bottom half of the set. Being worked up for two hours, Nines had made the slickest, wettest mess on the bed, a sticky puddle forming between his legs and on his thighs. _Oh_ rA9, he thought as he bit his lip, _I could watch him all day_. Nines’s slick had long since soaked the sheets, and Connor felt like he was watching a fine meal being prepped before his eyes.

His hunger, however, has nothing to do with food.

A few more minutes pass by. Nines was sobbing at this point, desperately needing to cum, but being denied the scant bit more stimulation to push him over the edge to cum. He had been such a good boy and he knew he had been doing his best to display himself enjoyably for Connor. He cried out again when Connor would not let him cum. _Why won’t he let me cum? I’ve been so good!_ Nines was the definition of a mess.

Connor, on the other hand, had been thoroughly enjoying what a debauched, messy vision Nines had become. It had been a test of restraint for both of them as Connor had been hard in his pants since this whole thing had started. Had he wanted to reach down and palm himself as he watched Nines? Oh, most certainly. But that defeated the whole purpose of their session. His withholding of touching Nines was hard for the both of them, but he knew it had been only making it sweeter for his Nines. The other android _could have_ simply broken out of those loose silk restraints and gotten himself off along with the toy, but he had been brilliantly and spectacularly obedient as he followed every word out of Connor’s mouth. Knowing this and hearing all the wonderful, delightful, and shameless noises Nines had been making had been working up Connor himself. It was only when he heard Nines finally, _finally_ break and beg him to cum with the neediest and most desperate urgency in his voice that he allowed it.

Nines broke so wonderfully in his begging that Connor saved the audio of it to his permanent data banks.

He walked over to the bed to sit by Nines’s head, gently petting his hair and wiping the tears from his flushed face. “You’ve been so good for me, so well behaved.” He watched Nines’s shimmering optics track him with a great need, and Connor only stroked his cheek in return. “My good boy, my obedient Nines, it is time for your reward.” With that, he cranks the toy to the highest setting.

The reaction it instigates is divine.

Nines nearly yelled, voice creaking in pleasure so intense that it crackled out beyond even static. The vibrations were going crazy within him. In a fit of uncontrollable movement, he arched his back once more, blue optics clamped shut as he squirted his release all over himself and the sheets. He shuddered and writhed in the mess of his climax as the toy, now on its lowest setting, continued to spur and milk him through his orgasm.

Connor watched with his hands folded between his own thighs—to keep himself from touching Nines—and a ravenous gaze as Nines cummed, and cummed, and cummed. Nines’s muscles strain, beautiful and powerful, against the silk ties around his wrists. The silk ties made his arms and chest practically bulge from the tension but they looked gorgeous swathed in the contrasting delicateness of the intricate black lace of his lingerie top. He looked over the other man top to bottom: optics rolled back, little helpless moans emitting from his mouth from the ongoing low vibrations of the toy, legs shaking, and the slow constant dribble of slick and lube between his legs from the stimulation of the toy.

He looks debauched, a mess and frankly, fucked out.

Nines looked delicious like this, and the strong RK900 could only fall apart like this due to him. Connor had done well so far. They both needed this. Connor needed control back in his life after such a trying week, and he knew that Nines needed it in equal measures. Nines often needed a time and a space where he didn’t have to be the Terminator of the DPD, the scary RK900 of the front line of their department. He needed a space where he could mellow out his advanced processors, follow not life-at-stake commands, and feel soft and safe. Connor liked providing him with that as it worked with his need to have control and to take care of him. He would always give the other what he needed in spades.

After another three minutes of the torture, Connor turned off the toy and carefully removed it. He grabbed a bottle of thririum off one of the bedside tables and managed to get some into Nines. He brushed his fingers through the other’s currently messy hair and he coaxed him to respond. “My Nines, I am so proud of you. You did so well for me. Are you alright?”

Nines rose from a reboot with soft touches and thirium being guided into him. He thankfully drank and grounded himself with Connor’s touches. It felt nice. The praise was making him dizzy in a different way and he felt amazing that he’d done so well for Connor. He knew he was not out of subspace (3) and wanted to continue, but he was able to respond coherently, though with a slight static in his voice, “Yes, I am okay.” With Connor having undone the restraints while Nines had been in his reboot, he reached out to touch Connor’s thigh, partially to further ground himself and partially to reassure and stimulate the other man.

“Eights, are you okay?” he asked softly, stilling getting his bearings. He took another swig of thirium. “Not stressed anymore?”

Connor felt warmth pulse through his body and his code. He kissed him on the lips. “No stress. I am functioning perfectly and loving every second of this.”

After going through check-in to make sure Nines was safe and okay and vice versa, Connor guided the hand on his thigh to the very top where his pelvis attached to his thigh. Nines’s hand now rested on Connor’s hard cock. His hand over Nines’s, he pressed the other’s hand harder on his cock as he rocked against it with a deep groan that sounded a little foreign to him, a little too much base that he didn’t know he was capable of achieving (sans vocal copy). Nines shuddered pleasantly at the sound, though, and it made him continue.

“You’ve been the best,” he said, voice low and raspy, “now it’s time to be better than the best.”

Nines knew what do. He rolled over to his knees and took Connor out of his pants. Connor was warm and hard and throbbing in his hands. _I did that_ , he thought, feeling accomplished and heady that he could make Connor feel like that. Cock in hand, he looked up at Connor who looked back at him with warm, caring, _safe_ brown optics that he loved. Connor reached down a hand to brush through Nines’s hair, and Nines leaned his head back into it, following it, curving his neck slightly. The touch was equal parts possessive and comforting, and soon it guided his mouth to Connor’s cock. He licked the dripping head and kissed it, delighted to hear the breathy noises that Connor made. Soon he moved his licks down, getting the shaft and the base wet.

After what seemed like too long, Nines fully wrapped his lips around the cock and lowered his head. A few beats later, he hit the base. He moaned and closed his eyes as he felt the fullness of his mouth being used for Connor’s pleasure now. His hole twitched between his legs and his cheeks felt hot with the thirium rushing to them. He didn’t move for a moment, feeling both turned on and right with this feeling.

Connor groaned at the feeling of the hot, wet tightness of Nines’s mouth and throat. He looked down at him, and the sight before him did _things_ to him that his advanced systems and access to multiple highly sophisticated servers could not provide an accurate description for.

To put it simply, he went stupid for a moment.

The moment passed and he was able to appreciate the splendor before him. The powerful RK900, military grade and practically a tank, on his knees with black lingerie over his strong well-defined muscles, slick slowly drying between his thighs, and face flushed a darker blue than before…

Seeing that vision of the RK900 that is Nines sucking on his cock like it was the best thing in the world, Connor stopped holding back.

Nines moaned louder and began to bob his head as Connor held him by the shoulders and began to fuck his mouth outright. There were so many analyses happening in the background of his programming at the introduction of Connor’s fluids, but he swiped those to the side in order to focus on the very physical feeling of cock in his mouth and hips rhythmically thrusting into him. He knew better than to touch himself or clamp his legs together, so he was proud that he stayed good and let his slick drip down onto the bed again. (He had been able to grow from being embarrassed and uncomfortable by how wet he got when Connor made him like this to being comfortable and excited by it. It had taken a lot of work and patience, but he loved feeling the mess into which Connor made him.) Connor noticed him dripping rather quickly.

A hot, maddening throb went through him when he heard Connor say, “My _good_ boy, Nines, so damn ready to please me and do what I want.” A few more thrusts and, “Such a skilled mouth you have, mmm. So ready and willing to be my lovely cocksucking boy, aren’t you?”

And it was this that really set Nines off. He felt himself get even hotter. He whined and sucked more desperately. His thighs shook with the effort not to give in and rub them together as he leaked more and more, practically a faucet at this point.

Connor was close and they both knew it. His thrusting had been growing, a more hurried edge to it, but he just could not help it. “My good cocksucker deserves only the best doing _mmm_ ,” he punctuated the last part with hard thrusts, “ _the best job_.” He reached one hand from Nines’s shoulder to down between his legs and began to finger him quickly. He nearly swore and felt his cock twitch hard at feeling absolutely no resistance by Nines’s hole due to how slick he was. He was able to get four fingers in with no trouble at all, and it didn’t take long for Nines to keen around his cock.

This time he _did_ swear aloud at the vibration around his cock, fucking the other’s mouth faster. “ _Hnngh,_ cum for me. Cum for me and I’ll cum for you.”

Permission a benevolence and blessing, Nines clamped down on Connor’s fingers, desperately grinding down on them until he came in an astonishingly short amount of time. The combination of cock in his mouth, hips practically slapping his face, and fingers in his hole really set him off. He shook, almost to the point of vibrating, as he came for a second time, Connor’s fingers crooking and flexing deep in him. He groaned long and loud. He opened his optics in time to stare at Connor with now darkened, blown optics, continuing to look at him when the other came with a choked groan of his own. Nines swallowed Connor’s release, optics locked to his, enjoying the feeling of the twitching and pumping of the cock in his mouth.

After a few moments, Nines pulled his mouth off Connor as the other delicately removed his fingers from inside him. Both were a tad shaky, but in a good way.

They collapsed on the bed, and Nines immediately laid his head on Connor’s chest. The hum and beat of Connor’s pump were comforting to listen to. He didn’t feel like his systems were ramped high enough to crash into a drop, but better to be careful. He smiled when he felt kisses on his forehead and looked to feel those safe, warm optics trained on him. “Thank you for such a wonderful time, Eights. I feel so good.” He squeezed him in an embrace. He was starting to get close to slipping into stasis.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to do this,” Connor said. He kissed his lips once more and he felt the smile against them. “I am so happy I can do this for you and that you can do this for me. I love you. Just give me a moment for my systems to adjust properly so that I may clean you up.” Connor’s way of grounding after a session was to take care of Nines, so it worked out on all ends.

Nines initiated an interface, and for a while they were not two but one.

“I love you, too.” 

* * *

Published: 7/3/2020

(1) And this whole fic started when I found [**this pic**](https://twitter.com/Maxing2020/status/1273098718301085698) on Twitter. Imagine him having this sort of physique. (And then imagine him absolutely straining against those restraints with this physique. Yummy.)

(2) In this fic, I headcanon Nines with a black chassis instead of a white one.

(3) Although hormones and endorphins have a lot to do with headspace, a lot of it is mental, so yeah, I headcanon that androids can go into headspace, sub or dom (and conversely also are able to have drops and crashes as well).

A/N: If you like my stuff, check me out on [**Twitter @ el_rey_ciervo**](https://twitter.com/el_rey_ciervo)! 


End file.
